Showers
by budro12690
Summary: Connor/Becker explicit slash  PWP  with some bonus voyeuristic!Abby. Rated MA with good reason.


After a bit of time and a lot of support, Connor Temple was back in the swing of things. Transitioning from the Cretaceous Era to the Present had proven almost as difficult as going from the Present to the Cretaceous, but he was getting used to it. Readjusting to things he'd always taken for granted such as beds, packaged foods, and plumbing was much harder than Connor had anticipated. Getting his old job back at the ARC had helped immensely, as did having Abby for his girlfriend.

Once the initial struggle was past, however, things started getting boring fast. Anomalies were appearing less frequently with Helen no longer interfering, and when they _did_ occur, the science team saw precious little action since the loss of five civilian team members in one year apparently hadn't sat well with the officials.

So now Connor found himself sat behind a computer screen most of the day while Becker and his men did the bulk of the anomaly investigation. Despite being how he'd spent the majority of his life before the ARC, Connor found this exceedingly tedious after years of running from (and after)dinosaurs.

On one particularly dull day, Connor was checking the emergency surveillance system when something caught his eye. These emergency-only cameras covered every inch of the ARC - including the locker rooms - and that is how Connor came to see a very wet, naked Becker wanking off in the staff showers.

Connor froze, eyes glued to the screen and mouth hanging open as he watched the soldier's soapy hands roam up and down his hard body. Connor noticed a sudden tightening in his trousers and reached down to adjust himself, moaning softly at the pressure. He squeezed his hardening shaft through his pants as Becker continued to touch himself on the screen, nearly jumping out of his seat when the door to the surveillance room opened behind him.

Connor whirled around in his chair, throwing his arms out to block the screen. Relief flooded through him when he saw who it was.

"Abby! Get in here and lock the door. You have to see this."

Abby did as he asked and came further into the room, not noticing at first what Connor was watching.

"I was just coming to see how you're… oh. Wow."

"Right?"

"Move over."

Abby pulled up a chair next to Connor and watched the screen with interest, suddenly very happy about Phillip's involvement with the ARC since it meant a nice, big budget for high-definition security cameras.

"Reckon he's thinking about you, Con?" she asked, eyes still on the soldier and a hand snaking down to press between her thighs, "Or me."

"Hey?" Connor said distractedly.

"C'mon, even _you _must have noticed the longing glances; he might as well be walking around with a neon sign saying 'I want to shag Connor Temple and Abby Maitland.'"

Connor _had_ noticed – he'd just shrugged it off as wishful thinking. But now, watching Becker on the screen and Abby next to him, he had the sudden urge to test this theory. As Becker began to pump himself in earnest on the screen, head thrown back and steam billowing around his glistening body, Connor had a wonderfully filthy idea.

"Stay here," he said, and got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Abby protested. "It's just getting good!"

"Don't worry, I've already pressed record. Lock the door behind me and keep watching!"

Connor made it to the locker room in record time. He got a few odd stares along the way, but people were generally used to seeing Connor Temple running through the ARC like a madman. He skidded into the room, locking the door after him and switching to the stealth mode he'd perfected in the Cretaceous.

He quietly slipped out of his clothes and went through the locker area to the showers, peeking around the corner just in time to see Becker come.

The soldier let out a deep, luxurious moan as he released, the sound going straight to Connor's cock. He gave it a few tugs as he watched Becker continue to massage his softening erection, the soldier letting out another moan as he drifted down from his high. Connor took the opportunity to casually walk out into the communal shower as if he'd just got there.

"Did you say something, Becker?" he asked cheerily.

Becker startled and let go of himself, turning toward the wall of the shower. He fumbled for the knob to turn it off, unable to repress a double-take on Connor's very naked and obviously aroused body.

"Uh… no, no. Nothing," he stuttered.

Connor strutted up to Becker's side.

"Move over."

"Huh?"

He stepped into the spray of Becker's shower and batted his hand away from the knob.

"Leave it on."

Becker swallowed and let his hand fall to his side. Connor was standing very close to him and the hot water streaming over his body made the man's skin glisten. The urge to touch was almost overwhelming.

"There are plenty of showers in here, you know," Becker heard himself say.

Connor grinned at him. "But this one's already nice and warmed up."

Connor grabbed a shower pouf from the shelf along the wall and began applying gel. Becker watched him dumbly, still hung-over on endorphins and very confused.

"Want me to wash your back?" Connor asked.

Without waiting for an answer, he positioned himself behind Becker and guided the other man under the water. He began to move the pouf over Becker's back and shoulders in small circles, his free hand trailing down his own body to where his cock was hard and leaking between them.

After a minute, Becker began to relax into Connor's touch, placing his hands on the tiled wall and leaning forward, head hanging down. He felt Connor's hand migrating downward, and jumped when the pouf slid between his buttocks.

"Connor!"

He tried to turn around, but Connor stilled him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax."

Becker turned back toward the wall and Connor stroked circles in the small of his back with the pouf before moving back down to his arse. He washed both cheeks before moving between them again.

"Connor…" That time it wasn't so much a startled cry as a pleading moan.

Connor chuckled and paused in his ministrations to add more shower gel to the pouf. Then he reached around Becker from behind and started to wash his chest. Leaning closer, his erection slid into where the pouf had just been, pressed between the men's bodies. Becker moaned and pushed back into him. Connor's free arm held Becker in place at the hip while the other traveled from his chest to his stomach and lower. Becker whimpered and his hips thrust involuntarily as the pouf stroked down his re-stiffening cock.

"_Connor_…"

Becker threw his head back as the shower pouf was replaced with Connor's soapy hand. Connor stroked Becker firmly and thrust against his backside, kissing along his neck and shoulders.

Moving to nibble on Becker's ear, he whispered, "Abby's watching us on the cameras." Becker's cock twitched in his hand. "If you tell me to stop I will."

"No." Becker's voice was thick with lust. "Don't stop… turns me on…"

Connor grinned against his shoulder.

"Thought so."

He reached between their bodies to rub a finger over Becker's hole. Becker arched his back and leaned further forward, allowing Connor access to slide two slippery fingers inside. He continued to pump Becker's erection as he stretched him wide. Becker met the thrust of his fingers eagerly, pushing back onto them before thrusting forward into the hand still wrapped around his cock.

When Becker was ready, Connor removed his fingers and lined up the head of his cock. He pressed in slowly and waited for Becker to push back, impaling himself. Both men let out a groan of satisfaction as Connor slid all the way in. He gave Becker a moment to adjust, then began to move in and out, keeping the pace slow and steady.

They exchanged sloppy kisses over Becker's shoulder, hands trailing over whatever smooth, wet skin they could reach. Soon they began to build up speed, and before long Connor was grasping Becker's hips with both hands, pounding his arse hard as they neared climax. Becker held himself up with one hand against the shower wall, the other pumping his erection frantically.

Suddenly he came with a porn-star quality groan, shooting his load over the checked tiles. Connor soon joined him over the edge, releasing deep inside Becker and collapsing against his back, panting.

After a moment, Connor disentangled himself and turned Becker in his arms, pressing the soldier against the wall with his body and kissing him thoroughly. When the kisses dwindled off, Connor turned off the water and gave Becker one last peck on the lips.

"We should do this again sometime," he said. "Maybe next time Abby can join us in person."

He winked at Becker and slapped his arse before heading off to the locker room, a satisfied grin on his face.


End file.
